


Confrontandosi con te stesso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sadico saiyan [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mirrors, Self-cest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Quando il tuo nemico peggiore lo vedi nello specchio.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 18. Guardarsi allo specchio.KakaGoku.





	Confrontandosi con te stesso

Confrontandosi con te stesso

Goku posò le mani sul lavandino e si guardò nello specchio, la condensa che si era creata su di esso stava scomparendo.

Kakaroth, dall’altra parte del vetro, ghignò.

“Sto prendendo vita, tra le nebbie della tua mente. Uscirò, prima o poi, prenderò possesso della nostra vita” sussurrò roco.

Goku corrugò la fronte e abbassò lo sguardo, osservando la ceramica bianca.

“Non fai altro che farti maltrattare da tutti. Ridono di te, ti considerano un idiota, ti sfruttano e non ti conoscono.

Solo io ‘ti amo’ veramente. Solo io ti desidero potente al centro di questo universo” sussurrò roco Kakaroth, seducente.

[100].


End file.
